Where Boredom Leads
by PippyLI
Summary: Its a nice day, but Star gets bored. (One-Shot) AN: Hello, this is my first ever story! I tried my best, but hey, nothings perfect :)


**Author's Note: Hello Guys! I am a new writer here at Fanfiction. I am in many fandoms (which I will write about) and a few of them, but not limited to, are Gravity Falls, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Fairy Tail, and Amazing World of Gumball. Just to be clear, this is my first story or time EVER at writing so don't blame me for being bad at my first few stories or so.**

 ***Enjoy the story and feel free to comment and give suggestions!***

It was a nice sunny day, birds were chirping, children's laughter could be heard a mile away. It seemed like everyone was occupied in this Saturday afternoon, except one person at Diaz household. Star Butterfly, the future queen of Mewni, was sitting on the couch, bored out of her mind. Mr. And Mrs. Diaz were out of the house for the day so she couldn't talk to them, and Marco was at karate practice probably beating up Jeremy during training. It seemed like everyone was having fun, or at least something to do, besides her. She slumped back in her seat and turned on the tv. *click* "Reporting News! There has been a brea-" *click* "Oh Lucy! Where have you been my whole life!" *click* "- with a little bit of banana, a whole lot of magic! Buy your Banagic wand n-" *click*

With an annoyed sigh, Star slid to the floor slowly. "Ugh… why am I so bored!" Star said while covering her face with a pillow. Suddenly an idea popped it her head. Star sat up and looked around. She smiled slowly, "Idea~!", she said in a sing song voice. She was going to make sure that no one in this house goes bored again!

~ Time skip~

"Just a little bit there… *poof*No Augh! Messed up…*BOOM!*some ribbons there… and a little of…Ah! Perfect!" Star backed up to the curb outside to see her work. She had made the roof of the Diaz's house a full on Amusement Park. There were slides, roller coasters, attractions, you name it! And since she did this to their house, she added a little ribbon and a card outside by the door for when Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Diaz, and Marco return from their activities. 'Since they have seen weirder things in their life, they shouldn't be that surprised. They'll love it!' Star thought while squealing and bouncing with joy. She then raced off to go have a good time.

Meanwhile…

Marco had just finished his karate class and is on his way home along with Mr. Diaz and Mrs. Diaz since they offered to take him home since they finished their thing at basically the same time. As they approached the house the trio's mouths dropped in awe and surprise as they pulled up in the driveway. The roof had been turned into an amusement park. First of all, its staying there nice and sturdy and not falling or sliding for unknown reasons. Second, it wasn't there before and it takes years to build one. And Third, its pretty obvious for who did it, observing by the amounts of glitter and rainbows. The only question is… how are they supposed to get up there? That question was soon to be answered when Marco noticed latter on the side of the house leading up to it, but the latter seemed to be have been sparklified ( Covered in sparkles). Marco cracked a small smile, 'Classic Star,' he thought. After the trio finished gaping at the structure on top of their house, they went to go inside, only to find a highly decorated note. Marco held it up and read,

"Dear the Diaz's,

You're probably wondering who is behind the mini-amusement on top of your house. In case if you haven't figured out who did it yet, it was me! You see it's a funny story really, I was on the couch bored out of my mind, then it dawned on me! I should make a amusement park so no one here will be bored again! So… I ended up following up on that idea and here it is! Also please don't be mad at me, love ya guys!

Love,

Star :)"

Marco looked up from the paper, smiled and chuckled slightly along with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. They all then went up on the roof to join the fun with star.

 **Welp, that's it! I hope you enjoyed my first ever story and my soon to be stories! Comment for suggestions and other random things! See you next time!**


End file.
